The Lex Project
by Lars Black
Summary: Tras un accidente Lex Descubre algunos secretos que cambiaran su vida para siempre
1. Default Chapter

THE LEX PROJECT by Lars Black.

Capitulo 1: **El escándalo Luthor**

Ya había anochecido hace aproximadamente una hora y un iracundo Lex manejaba hacia Villachica, pocas horas antes se encontraba en Metrópolis haciendo el coraje de su vida.

Meses de arduo trabajo y negociaciones se habían venido abajo, ahora Lex Corp. Peligraba.

-Vamos hijo- decía la voz al teléfono.

-No podemos pelear todo el tiempo, además esto te servirá de lección, no puedes entrar a la guerra sin saber contra quien peleas-.

-¡Compraste a mis accionistas!- grito Lex.

-Ya lo sabias ¿verdad?, solo querías darme una lección-

Lionel no contestó.

-Sabes hijo, me encantaría continuar nuestra conversación padre hijo, pero tengo otra llamada-

Lionel colgó dejando a Lex sin poder decir nada.

-¡Maldición!- y arrojó el Cel. Haciendo que este se rompiera.

Si quería salvar algo tenía que llegar a su oficina.

Aceleró más.

Cerca de ahí en la granja Kent, Clark observaba las estrellas, el simple hecho de verlas le recordaba que el universo era muy grande y que cualquier cosa que deseara la podía lograr, o bueno no cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué haces Clark?- Preguntó Lana mientras subía.

-Nada, solo miro las estrellas, son tan bellas, no sé como las personas que viven en la ciudad pueden dejar de ver algo así.-

-El siempre misterioso Clark- dijo ella. -Creo que nunca dejarás de Impresionarme.

Y ambos empezaron a observarlas.

Lex casi llegaba a su mansión cuando algo se cruzó en su camino, apenas si pudo reaccionar para no llevárselo, pero en el derrape perdió el control del auto y este comenzó a dar vueltas, y luego se volcó saliéndose varios metros fuera del camino, cuando por fin se detuvo habia quedado al revés.

Lex se encontraba consiente, pero estaba atrapado, mucho humo salía del coche y de pronto el fuego hizo su aparición. Su cel. Estaba inservible y tenía el brazo derecho quebrado así que no alcanzaba el broche del cinturón de seguridad, tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y si no salía de esa posición seguro quedaba inconsciente, luchaba por soltarse.

-No te preocupes- escuchó de una voz infantil.

-Yo te ayudaré-

Les trató de ver de donde venía la voz y a su derecha lo vió.

Era un niño pelirrojo, tendría entre cinco u ocho años no lo distinguía bien

-Tienes que irte, es muy peligroso-

-No puedo- contestó el infante.

-Por mi culpa te saliste del camino-

El humo comenzaba a ser más denso y Lex respiraba con dificultad.

El niño entró por el parabrisas estrellado, en eso el fuego comenzó a apoderarse de la cabina.

-¡sal!- gritó Lex, pero este no obedeció

Lex juraría que vio como el brazo del chico atravesó el fuego para lograr soltar el cinturón, y que este le había quemado.

Lex cayó sobre sí, como pudo se incorporó y logró salir del auto, el niño estaba a su lado, sus ropas blancas ahora teñidas de rojo se encontraban rasgadas y sus pies (iba descalzo) se encontraban heridos por los vidrios de las ventanas.

Justo se alejaron lo suficiente y el auto estalló provocando una gran llamarada.

Desde la Granja Kent, Clark y Lana la vieron elevarse por el cielo.

-¿qué fue eso?- dijo ella. -Vino de la carretera que lleva a la casa de Lex.

Pero apenas terminó, volteó a ver a Clark, y este ya había desaparecido.

-¿Clark?-

Lex no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, ese chico era, era… … … 

-¡Lex! ¿qué sucedió?- gritó Clark que había llegado al lugar.

Lex estaba en pésimas condiciones.

-Clark, ¿Confías en mi?-

-Si- contesto inmediato

-Entonces llévate al niño- Lex señaló al infante que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

-pero Lex, ¿Quién es?, ¿Y tu brazo?, ¡No te dejaré solo!-

-No, entiende Clark, tienes que hacerme el favor, llévatelo antes de que lleguen los demás-

Clark estaba conmocionado, pero Lex era su amigo.

-Esta bien-

Clark cogió al niño y mientras Lex volteó a ver el auto en llamas desapareció.

Entonces Lex pensó de cómo era posible que Clark.

-¿Cómo llegaste tan rá….?-

Pero su amigo ya no estaba.

Las sirenas se escucharon a lo lejos, tenía que actuar rápido así que se echó al suelo.

Varias patrullas llegaron al lugar, seguidas de una ambulancia. Los paramédicos atendieron rápidamente al joven Luthor y la comisario le preguntó sobre lo sucedido.

-Oficial, algo se atravesó en el camino, no vi lo que era con exactitud, empecé a derrapar y luego me volqué.-

Todos los hechos fueron corroborados 

-¿Y como logró salir?- preguntó viendo el brazo fracturado de Lex.

-Me arrastre hacia fuera-

-MMM, ya veo, no le parece algo extraño, supongo que con ese brazo no ha de haber sido fácil, además estos accidentes, no lo sé, ocurren justo después de que algo grande sucede.-

Lex tenía la impresión de que la comisario ya estaba enterada del desastre de Metrópolis.

-¿Qué insinúa, que Yo mismo me arroje al vacío, solo por diversión?-

-NO- dijo, -Yo no insinúo nada, usted lo hace-

La ambulancia llevó a Lex hasta el hospital, mientras la comisario seguia inspeccionando el lugar. Algo no cuadraba, había demasiadas pisadas en el lugar y unas eran muy pequeñas para ser de un adulto, tomó una muestra del pasto en donde se encontraban las huellas.

Clark llevaba al chico en brazos, le había prometido a Lex cuidarlo, así que no podía llevarlo a la mansión así que fue directo a la granja. El niño no parecía tener heridas muy graves, mas que en los pies, así que con mucho cuidado trató de curárselos y vendarlos.

El infante dormía placidamente, a Clark le dio la impresión de que era mas grande que cuando lo encontró, además su rostro se le hacia muy familiar.

¡Clark!, escuchó que le gritaban sus padres y bajó rápidamente, no debía permitir que lo encontraran con el chico .

-¿Qué sucedió?- le preguntaron con manchas de sangre en la ropa.

-Lana nos dijo que te fuiste, inmediatamente después de la explosión.

-El auto de Lex se Volcó, fue un accidente horrible.

-¿Pero, y Lex?- preguntó Jhonathan 

-¿Qué le ocurrió?-

-Su brazo esta completamente destrozado y tenía muchas heridas.

-¿Y entonces?.

-Lex me dijo que no debían encontrarme ahí, que si la comisario me encontraba seria capaz de levantarme cargos por cualquier cosa.-

-¡Y lo dejaste ahí!- Jhonathan no estaba muy contento con el comportamiento de Clark

-No te preocupes, la ambulancia estaba muy cerca-

-Vamos, tenemos que irnos- Repuso el Sr. Kent.

-Pero papá, pensé que tu y Lex-

-No porque sea un Luthor quiere decir que no me importe como se encuentre, después de todo tu mismo lo has dicho, el no es su padre-

-Yo prefiero quedarme- dijo Clark.

Esta noticia alarmó un poco al matrimonio, pero que hacían, no podían obligarlo.

Los Kent salieron rumbo al hospital, Clark pasó toda la noche en vigilia, pero el niño siquiera se movió.

Ya habia amanecido, y por mucho se notaba que Clark no habia dormido bien.

-¿Hijo que te sucede?- pregunto Martha. -No te ves muy bien- y le tocó la frente para tomar su temperatura.

-Estas algo caliente-

-No es nada, es solo que no dormí bien-

-Yo diría que nada, ¿Qué es lo que sucede Clark?- dijo Jhonathan.

Pero Clark estaba profundamente dormido sobre la mesa.

Los Kent sabían que algo sucedía pero confiaban que Clark se los diría.

El escándalo no se hizo esperar, no habia diario que no publicara el accidente en primera plana y entre los motivos decían:

__

"Fuerte depresión por una mala inversión que casi deja en quiebra a Lex Corp." Todas las ediciones mostraban los pormenores de la compra de las acciones de IMA TECH y dejaban ver a Luthor Corp. como una empresa Monopolista.

Pero eso si, ningún detalle de lo que Lex habia dicho sobre su accidente.

-Como le encanta sensacionalizar las cosas, ¿No lo crees Lex?.-

Lionel Luthor, al enterarse del accidente de su hijo partió de inmediato hacia Villachica.

Lex miraba con recelo a su padre, aun no podía creer que le estuviera ahí.

-Sabes que no creo toda esa basura amarillista que publican, a mi me puedes decir que ocurrió.-

-Te lo digo padre, déjalos hacer su versión, Yo di la mía y nadie me creyó.-

-¿Y se puede saber cual?-

-Un niño se cruzó a la mitad del camino, y tuve que… …

Pero Lex Fue interrumpido

-¿Un niño?-

-Si padre, un niño- pero Lex se encontraba dispuesto a no revelar nada importante, hasta que estuviera seguro.

-¿Y, no lograste verlo?-

-No, no pude, me tomó por sorpresa, entonces viré el volante y caí-

-Tu si me crees, ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto hijo, por supuesto-


	2. Yo

Smallville es propiedad de la Warner Bros.

Antes que todo gracias a todos los que leen este fic.

The Lex Project by Lars Black.

Capítulo 2

Tener al niño pelirrojo escondido en el establo cada vez era más difícil, sobre todo por que ya se había recuperado por completo, y fácilmente podría irse de ahí cuando no lo vigilara; sin embargo, la intriga sobre quien era este niño iba en aumento, por más tiempo que Clark lo veía, más se le hacía familiar.

-Mira- dijo Clark. -Se que todo esto debe ser muy raro para ti, y tal vez te suene extraño, pero no debes temerme, solo quiero ayudarte-

Pero el chico seguía sin dirigirle la palabra, tomó lo que Clark le llevó, y empezó a comer lentamente.

Entonces algo llamó su atención. Clark miró por la ventana y un automóvil se acercaba a la granja, este se detuvo frente a la casa principal y de él bajaron dos sujetos vestidos de traje y gabardinas negras. Y un tercero completamente vestido de Blanco.

Se acercaron a la casa y llamaron a la puerta.

Jonathan fue quien les abrió.

-Buenas tardes Caballeros¿En qué puedo servirles-

-Somos los agentes Blackthorn, y Witterson, del FBI- dijo uno de ellos.

-Y él es el doctor Eugene Fitz del hospital central de metrópolis-

-Mucho gusto- dijo Jonathan y estrechó sus manos.

-Señor Kent- dijo Witterson. -Iremos al punto con usted, estamos buscando a un paciente, un niño para ser más específicos, tiene problemas y necesitamos encontarlo lo más pronto posible-

El agente Blackthorn, le mostró una fotografía. ¿Lo ha visto?.

-La verdad no- contestó Jonathan. -Pero no entiendo¿Por qué el FBI se encarga de esto-

-Esa es información que no podemos revelarse señor Kent, solo podemos decirle que el chico es un peligro incluso para sí mismo, por eso agradeceríamos que cooperara con nosotros-

-No se preocupen- contestó- Si llegase a verlo informaré a las autoridades de inmediato.

En el granero Clark seguía observando a los sujetos, el chico se puso de pie y miró por la ventana.

-No- susurró con temor. -Ellos no, ellos no-

-Espera un segundo- dijo Clark¿Conoces a esos sujetos?.

El chico lo miraba con temor en los ojos-Por favor ayúdame- dijo de pronto. -No dejes que me lleven, por favor no dejes que me lleven-

Mientras tanto el doctor Fitz miraba con el ceño fruncido hacia el granero. -Disculpe- interrumpió a los agentes y a Jonathan. ¿Hay alguien más con el que podamos hablar-

-Si- contestó el señor Kent. -Mi hijo Clark está en el granero, si gusta puedo llamarlo-

-Eso sería ideal- contestó el doctor.

Jonathan caminó hacia el granero, Clark sabía que su padre iba para buscarlo, así que bajó rápidamente y le pidió al chico que lo esperara.

El niño asintió levemente y se arrinconó en una esquina.

Cuando Clark bajó los agentes del FBI lo interrogaron de inmediato, le hicieron preguntas sobre el niño, y le mostraron una fotografía de este.

Clark quedó bastante sorprendido, definitivamente era el mismo niño, sin embargo en la fotografía parecía tener cinco años, y el niño del granero aparentaba al menos diez.

-Se perdió hace dos días- dijo el agente Witterson. -Si lo vez tu padre ya sabe en donde encontrarnos-

-Si, esta bien oficial- contestó Clark.

Y los agentes se retiraron de la granja.

Jonathan miró a su hijo. ¿te sucede algo Clark, estás algo pálido.-

-No, estoy bien- Contestó y de pronto sintió un fuerte mareo y cayó al suelo jadeando.

¡Hijo¿Qué ocurre- gritó Jonhathan.

-No me siento muy bien- dijo Clark. Y miró sus manos.

Sus venas se resaltaban de un color verde brillante.

A lo lejos, y desde el granero el chico pelirrojo observaba como lentamente Clark caía al suelo inconsciente.

Ya entrada la noche Clark despertó de pronto, se sentía mucho mejor, pero el verse rodeado de sus padres con semblantes preocupados lo alertó bastante.

¡Clark- gritó Martha. ¡Hijo¿Qué sucedió-

-No lo sé- contestó el joven Kent.

-Clark- interrumpió Jonathan- Hace días que estás actuando extraño, te quedas dormido, te desmayas así nada más.-

-Papá. La verdad no sé porque esta pasando esto, me sorprende tanto como a ti-

¿No has estado en contacto con roca de meteorito- preguntó Martha algo preocupada.

-No- contestó Clark, pero eso lo había puesto a pensar, los síntomas que presentaban eran los mismos que cuando estaba cerca de ellas.

En eso sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-Yo abro- se ofreció Jonathan. Y cual fue su sorpresa que del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Lex, con todo y brazo enyesado y un suero intravenoso conectado a su cuerpo.

¡Lex¿Qué demonios haces aquí?. Deberías estar en el hospital-

-Agradezco mucho su preocupación señor Kent, pero necesito hablar con Clark ahora mismo-

-Entonces pasa- dijo Jonathan.

-La verdad me gustaría que fuera más privado-

Jonathan miró con semblante severo a Lex, en eso Clark apareció.

¡Lex¿Qué haces aquí-

-Tengo que hablar contigo Clark, es un asunto muy importante-

-Entonces pasa- ofreció.

-Como le había dicho a tu padre, me gustaría que fuera algo más privado-

Jonathan esperaba que Clark le dijera que cualquier cosa que fuera podía tratarla abiertamente con ellos, pero………

-Me disculpas Papá- dijo Clark y salió de la casa principal.

Con su brazo bueno Lex cerró la puerta.

Caminaron hasta dejar el pórtico. Clark pudo ver el auto de Lex pero ningún chofer.

¿Acaso manejaste-

-Que te puedo decir Clark, mi salida del hospital no fue que digamos……… muy oficial. Pero eso no es lo que importa, necesito saber si El sigue contigo.-

Clark no supo que contestar, el niño pudo haber escapado mientras estaba en su casa, así que miró directamente al granero y utilizando su visión de rayos X miró si todavía se encontraba ahí.

-Si, por supuesto Lex, está en el granero, pero eso no es lo importante, Lex, tienes que decirme quien es ese niño El FBI vino hoy a mi casa preguntando por él, tuve que mentir frente a mi padre.-

Lex Miró a su amigo. -Clark si te lo dijera no me creerías-

-Pruébame Lex, esto es Smallville, todo puede suceder-

Lex bajó la mirada. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas, sobre todo porque ni el mismo estaba seguro de que fuera cierto.

Al otro lado de la cuidad, en el hospital, la comisario recibía los resultados de las pruebas realizadas a las muestras de sangre que había recolectado.

-Comisario, ya tenemos los resultados-

¿Y bien-

-Las muestras son idénticas, tal parece ser que la versión del señor Luthor es cierta.-

La comisario tomó los resultados y los analizó, todavía creía que algo más había ocurrido aquella noche.

Lex entró al granero con mucho cuidado, y ahí justo frente a el se encontraba el chico pelirrojo. Sin duda era más grande que cuando lo sacó del automóvil, pero eso sólo hacía las cosas más claras.

El chico al ver a Lex se hizo para atrás.

-No, espera- dijo Lex. -Siento mucho haberte atacado, pero si no lo hacía los tipos que te buscan e hubieran encontrado-

-No tengo porque creerte- gritó el chico. -Clark-

-No te preocupes- dijo. -Lex es amigo mío, y lo que dice es cierto, yo estaba ahí, y las sirenas ya llegabanél me pidió que te escondiera-

¿Porque-

Y Clark miró a Lexél tenía exactamente la misma pregunta.

-Quiero mostrarte algo- dijo Lex y sacó su algo de su bolsillo, parecía ser un trozo de papel.

Ese que vez ahí soy yo cuando tenía cinco años.

Y le arrojó el papel al chico.

Clark supuso que se trataba de una fotografía.

El niño la recogió, y la miró, su expresión cambió a una de total desconcierto.

-No puede ser- dijo. -No es cierto, ese soy yo-

¿Y cuando te tomaste esa fotografía¿Acaso lo recuerdas- preguntó Lex mientras se acercaba más y más al pequeño.

-Yo, yo, nunca salí de ese cuarto, hasta que me trasladaron- contestó.

¡Lex- dijo Clark. ¿Qué está ocurriendo-

Lex hizo el ademán de que esperara.

¿Cómo te llamas-

-Yo, yo no lo sé, esos tipos siempre me decían……..- y se levantó la manga de su bata, justo debajo de la muñeca tenía dos pequeñas marcas, eran dos pequeños 00 -……. Zero- susurró-

El chico se acercó a Lex. ¿Qué está ocurriendo-

-Con exactitud no lo sé Zero, No lo sé-

Clark miró a ambos-Lex ¿acaso él-

Y Lex asintió lentamente. -Si Clarkél soy yo cuando era niño-

**Mientras tanto es Metrópolis, en plaza Luthor Corp.**

Lionel hablaba por teléfono.

-No me importa a cuanta gente tengan que mover, tienen que encontrarlo….. Por favor ¡Solo es un niño¿Cuántos problemas les puede dar-

En eso la puerta de la oficina se abrió.

-Doctor Fitz- dijo Lionel. ¿Cómo le fue en Smallville, espero que me traiga mejores noticias que mis subordinados-

-Va, va, va ser muy difícil encontrarlo señor Luthor- contestó Fitz. -Con todos esos pedazos esparcidos por el lugar-

Lionel juntó sus manos. -Espero que eso no sea lo único que viene a decirme-

-Oh, no, no Señor Luthor, a pesar del fracaso del transporte del espécimen 00. -

-Espécimen es una palabra muy cruda doctor, yo preferiría decirle Sujeto-

-Si, Si, es…está bien señor Luthor, A pesar del fracaso del transporte del sujeto 00. Lo demás marcha sobre ruedas, los demás sujetos se desarrollan perfectamente, y hemos corregidos esas fallas en la personalidad.-

-Eso en verdad me alegra doctor, y dígame¿para cuando cree que estén listos-

-Dos semanas a lo mucho señor-

-Me parece bien, me parece muy bien-

Lionel giró en su silla y observó a metrópolis bajo él.

-Muy bien- susurró.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Este capitulo ya terminó, espero les halla gustado.

En verdad lamento todo lo que tardé en publicar de nuevo, pero es que ya había abandonado el proyecto, pero decidí retomarlo.

En cuanto a que temporada pertenece, diremos que es atemporal para poder tomar parte de cada temporada y poder agregarlas a la historia.

Gracias

Lars Black.


End file.
